Finding The Truth
by JuStMeThEfReAk
Summary: To anyone else at Konoha High School, Megumi is just a little brat who no one likes. Except for certain few. Day after day, the school's worst group of troublemakers prank her to 'teach her a lesson.' Well, let's see what happens when the find out the she has a few secrets about herself that may just shock them.
1. Intro

**Before you say anything, I did not steal this from PunkAngel1245 on Wattpad! I _am_ her, got that? Ok, Sakura, can you do the disclaimer please!?**

**Sakura: Sure, Harmony does not own Naruto, only her oc's and the plot!**

**Thank you!**

"Freak."

"Can't wait to see the prank on her today."

"She's so stupid."

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.

"Man, she's such a brat. Spoled just because she's rich."

"Don't worry. The Akatsuki will get her for sure today."

I cringe from the thought of just those people, but I continue walking down the hallway. Everyone glares at me when I pass. Well, almost everyone.

"Just ignore them, Miki."

"Yeah, they're just idiots."

"T-they don't k-know how great y-you a-are."

I smile at the three girls walking besides me. The first one who spoke was Sakura Haruno. She has a reputation of being the best female fighter n the whole school and the third best fighter. At least that's what everyone thinks. Today she's wearing her usual outfit, a red and white blouse, tan shorts, and pink converse. She let her hair fall to her mid-back as always, and the school's braclet was wrapped around her wrist with the familiar leaf symbol on it.

Next to her stood Ino Yamanaka. She is one of the toughest girls I have ever met. She wore a sleeveless black t-shirt, black jeans, and brown sandals. Warning for those two: Piss them off... let's just say don't do that.

Lastly, on my left stood Hinata Hyuga. She's the shyest out of all three of my _only _friends and the enitre school. Her long dark blue hair was placed into a loose ponytail. She wore a light brown hoodie, black jeans, and purple converse. And, I guess ou can say I developed my stuttering from her.

They're the most popular girls in the entire school, even if they do hang out with me. They're part of what most kids call the 'Konaha 12'. How they ended up my friends is just one mystery about me.

"Thanks you guys," I tell them with a huge smile on my face. They smile back at me.

As we walk out of Konoha High School, my eyes start to dart around in search of _them._ I don't even realize I am until Ino places her hand on the top of my head... I hate being short. "Don't worry about them. They probably have detention or something," I nodded.

Oh, never introduced myself, did I? My name is Miki Megumi Gonzalez. My appearence may cause you to think that I did something to my hair, but I assure you, it's naturally ice blue.I guess you can say I'm the one nobody likes of the school. According to everyone in my school, I'm just a rich spoiled brat. I don't do anything to fight the accusations, but trust me, I'm _far_ from that.

Normal POV (Cuz I Says So!)

As the four young girls walk down the steps of their school, they become oblvious to the snicking behind them.

"Do you guys have the stuff?" A simple nod and evil grins answers the question.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and their target, Megumi Gonzalez, (Only a certain few know her actual name, not her middle name, like her friends and principal) all stood at the gates chattering away about what they guessed to be some snobby rich person thing. 'This should teach her,' her predators thought.

As usual, they only have something planned for Gonzalez. They wouldn't dare to get on the bad side of the three most popular girls in the school. Besides, they knew that Gonzalez probably bribed them to hang out with her.

"Bye you guys!" Megumi waved to her friends as they each got into their parents' cars. They waved back and once they were gone, she allowed her smile to drop.

Something was wrong. Nothing had happened today. Why? What were the-

_**SPLAT!**_

And there it was.

What felt like hundreds of water balloons were thrown at her, hitting every part of her body. But instead of making her sleeveless white t-shirt see through and ruining her jacket, different colored paint hit her.

Her attackers were none other than than the Akatsuki, Konoha High School number one group of trouble makers. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. They all just love to make her life _hell_. Of course no one even _tried_ to help her. Everyone standing outside just laughed at her misfortune, and unfortunatly, there were no teachers outside.

With the strength of her opponents, it felt as though she were being hit with stones rather than water balloons the size of an adult's fist. She bit her tongue, trying to hold back screams when the balloons made contact with hidden scars and bruises that only she knew the cause of.

Miki's POV (I wuv changing them ;) )

Tears started to prick my grey eyes when a balloon had found its way onto my chest onto a rib that was cracked just a few days ago, but I kept them in. I refuse to show any weakness in front of anyone.

After what seemed like an eternity, the balloons ceased and the Akatsuki started laughing. Well most of them did. Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu settled for grinning evily.

"That's what happens when you get in our way, brat," Sasori smirked. I flinched but kept my smile up.

"A-ah, g-gomnasai, Sasori-sama," I bowed a little, ignoring the wave of pain that shot through my entire body.

"Aw, look. She's sorry. Why don't we help her clean up you guys?" Pein-the leader- said.

_**SPLASH!**_

Kisame laughed even harder as he and Itachi dumped a bucket full of ice cold water over my head. There was ice still in there so I got pounded with it.

"There ya go shrimp!" Kisame lifted his foot up and sent a kick towards my stomach. I could've easily dodged it, but I have to keep my 'kind girl' act up, so I was knocked backward.

Thank God that a red water balloon hit my face. At least no one will notice the blood dribbling out of my mouth.

Blinking back tears, I puch myself off the ground and dust myself off. "Gracias, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame-Sempai," I bow slightly and turn to walk away from the school laughing at me.

Well, it looks like they were in a good mood today. It wasn't that bad.

I sigh. What did I ever do to them? Oh, you thought I knew? Well... I don't. Sorry. I wish I did, but it's a mystery why the school hates me.

The laughter dims down the farther I walk away, only to be replaced by footsteps.

"Hey Gonzalez! We weren't finished with you yet!"

Crap.

Only one thing to do.

I ran.

My feet ran as fast as they could, ignoring the calls of "Get back here, b****!" (courtesy of Hidan) and other not-so-nice threats.

As soon as I ran, the footsteps got faster. I've only ran a small amount, but my face was already red and I could barely breath. In the distance, I could see a huge brick wall covered with vines and behind it stood a tall white house.

"...Al...most...t-there," I mumble to myself. And I was right. The wall was in front of me in a matter of seconds. I grip one of the vines and begin to host myself up.

"Get down her Gonzalez!" A few of them shout. I ignore it and swing one of my legs over the wall. Before I jump, I look down at the height. At least 10-15 feet. That's easy.

But I didn't get the chance to swing my other leg over before someone grabbed my bruised ankle that I hurt a few days ago. Tobi.

His grip hurts because of what happened, but I don't dare show them my pain. "L-le...t go! I... have to get ho...me before-" I clamp my hand over my mouth before I finish the sentence, causing a few members to look at me strangly. I swing my leg upward causing two things. One, I kicked Tobi's face and made him fall backward. Two, I fell off the fence.

Since they can't see me, I let a few tears fall as I bring a hand to my now purple ankle which was starteding to swell up. On the other side, I could here Tobi whining.

"Ow, ow, ow! Gonzalez is a bad girl! Tobi's hurt! Tobi needs to go to the hospital!" Great, now I feel guilty... I know I'm going to regret this.

I ignore the pain in my leg as I try to stand up and begin to climb the fence. Before I show my face, I wipe the tears and continue climbing to sit at the top.

The sight shocked me. Tobi was sitting on the ground clutching his head where I could see blood pouring out. There's a huge crack on his orange mask he wears too. Did I really kick him that hard?... Eh, I've seen worst. Take a look at me later and you'll see.

As the other members of the Akatsuki help Tobi up, a few of them stare cautiosly at me. I sigh and reach into my bookbag and pull out a black case about the size of two of my social studies book put together. I drop it infront of them causing all of their attention to turn to me.

"G-gomenasai, Tobi-Sama! T-this s-should help!"

Slowly, I climp back down and run towards the house before I can get yelled at or hurt.


	2. Hell That I Call Home

Chapter 1

"You brat! Where have you been? You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!" Father goes on and on about my lateness. You might think, 'it just means he was worried about you,' but he's just mad that dinner will be late. It's not my fault he fired the maids. He didn't want them to know what he was doing.

While he was yelling, he said something about having company. Either his buisness partners or another one of his "special guests". My guess is the guest, seeing as how his black hair isn't slicked back and his dressed in a white shirt and jeans instead of a suit.

Ok... five minutes and the yelling hasn't stopped. I cut him off, "Dad, don't you have to-"

A sharp sting fills my check and my head turns to the right. His lifeless grey eyes glare at me, but I remain there, unwavering. "Don't call me that! When did I give you permission to speak! Didn't I tell you not to interupt me?!"

I turn my head towards him, ignoring the forming bruise. I give him a small bow. "Gomenasai, Mr. Gonzalez."

He glares at me one more time, before turning around and walking towards the living room. "Go to your room and don't come out unless your making dinner!" I flinch as he slams the oak doors, but slowly start to walk away.

As I make my way up the stairs, I let my eyes glance at the pictures on the wall. They bring a smile to my face. It's small, but at least it's real. It's becoming harder to do so.

I turn and walk up another flight of stairs, staring at the pictures of the same person. A woman with with light blue hair and green eyes. Her smile is big and bold, and her fingers are making the peace sign. She looks like me in every little way, except for the eyes. My Mother.

But I stop in front of a certain picture. One that I always have to look at, either by my own choice, or by force from Fa- Mr. Gonzalez. Two people stare back at me, one pair of green, full of shyness, and one pair of grey eyes, full of excitment. Mom and me. I remember this day like it was yesterday.

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Heh, I'm 12 years old and I still call her Mommy. She opens her arms from her spot on the couch and I jump right into them. No, I didn't squash her, I'm the size of a fourth grader, maybe shorter._

_ "Is it true? Is it true? It's true! You're going to have a baby!" I let a huge squel of excitment out and bounce up and down. Dad laughs at my enthusiam while Mom gives a smile while nodding._

_ I smile even more and hop off her, only to jump around the room. "I'm gonna have a brother or sister! YAY!" I jump and jump until Dad tells me to come sit next to Mommy._

_ When I do, he pulls out his camera and tells us to look. Mom shakes her head, her shyness kicking in. I give her a pout and beg her until she caves._

That was the last good day I ever had, and the day that ruined my life.

I continue walking up the steps and finally come to a small wooden door. In red paint, the woods _B****'s Room_ jump out at me like a slap to the face. Dad painted that years ago, but it still hurt.

I lazily open the door and step into what I guess I should call my 'room.' It's more like a prison cell. Wait, scratch that. At least in prison, the warden doesn't harm you in anyway and there are windows.

The walls have been painted a dull gray color to match my eyes. Although most of it has been washed, some blood stains can be seen on the wooden floors. A single bed sits tucked away in the corner, but by bed I mean just a matress, one small pillow, and a small see through blanket. A few holes could be seen in the walls here and there, and I blank white door which led to my bathroom sat opposite from this door.

The only way you could actually tell that a girl lived here was by the dresser next to the bed which had a few photos of me and my friends. That and the top on was open revealing some of my undergarments. He he, must have forgot to close it this morning. And then there was a small fridge next to it. Not that there's any food in it.

Even though this is the top floor, a few giggles could be heard from downstairs where my Dad was. Ugh.

I quietly shut the door and make my way over to my bed where I place my battered book bag on top of the blacket. The stupid paint drips onto it but I don't really care. If anything, it will probably make it warmer.

No, I'm not taking a shower if that's what you think. I'm only allowed to take a shower once aday and I'll probably need it more later. Instead, I pull open my drawer and fish out something to wear. I decide on a loose long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of green camo pants. I don't really wear nice clothes when I know they're probably going to get ruined. Before I change, I undo my bandages wrapped around myself, but put my clothes on before I can start staring at myself.

Now, what to do?

I don't _think_ I have homework, but I'll check first. I tend to forget things. I sit down on my bed and open up my bookbag and sure enough, the only thing in there is my pouch, sketchbook, a few note books and my Harry Potter book.

Huh, so I guss I can start dinner. Nothing to do so why not.

I head over to the door and try to ignore the paint that was still stuck to my body. Yuck.

Great, it looks like I'll be stuck in the kitchen for a while. Stupid Dad. Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

Well, let's see. I have no idea what to cook. Um... oh! Maybe some sandwiches!

(Time Skip brought to you by Deidara's clay bombs!)

I set the plat full of different kind of sandwiches on the table and go over to the sink to wash my hands again. Dad's friend should be leaving soon.

I walk back to the counter and grab a small apple from the basket. I turn and leave the room to make my way back up the stairs only to hear what I'm guessing is the front door open and close. Man, and I was so close!

I set the apple on the stair just as my Dad calls me.

"Little B*tch! Get over here!"

Of course he sounds angry. When doesn't he? But I still walk towards the front hall.

"Yes, Mr. Gonzalez?" I ask once I face him. I bend over to bow, only for him to grip a handful of my blue hair. I don't flinch and but instead struggle to keep myself from pushing him away. As he grips it, he pulls my head up to face him.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! It's all your fault! You're a monster! Remember that!" He yelled at me, some stray spit hitting me. But, I caught something different clouding his eyes today. They made his eyes shine a bit. I think... they're tears. He must've seen "that" picture again.

He hands slashes back as he yells some more things at me, but all I can pay attention to is his hand as it whips across my face again, this time hitting my eye. My head whips to the side, but not enough to make me fall since he's still holding my hair.

In an instant, he threw me to the ground and starting hitting me with his fits. Well, just my arms. But, his nails scrathed them causing a lot of blood to come out. The pain makes me want to scream, but I can't or else it will just be worse.

Soon he stood up, but I knew he wasn't done. He lifted his foot and starting kicking me in the stomach rushed out of my mouth as I heard a few ribs snap, but I kept the tears in.

"YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! NOT HER!" As his final move, he picks up my small body and launches me against the stairs. He pants heavily and I try to ignore my body that was screaming in pain as I clenched my eyes shut.

I hear heavy footsteps and a lot of curse words before they finally fade into the kitchen.

That's when I let the tears fall. I sit there and try to lift myself off the ground, ignoring the huge amount of pain. I pretty much crawl up the stairs, trying to make my way to my room without passing out. I can't let these wounds go untreated, or else who knows what else will happen.

My arms want to collapse from the pressure they're under as I try to pick myself up. They were already sore from today's gym class, so this didn't help.

After many attempts, I finally pick myself up and begin my way up the stairs.

Once in my room, I head over to the bathroom and decide to take a shower now. I turn the handle to the only temperature I have, freezing cold.

The bathroom is pretty small, so I don't have that much room to move. It does have a toilet, sink, and I small shower, but that just makes it smaller. The walls are supposed to be white, but it's gotten so old, it looks sort of biege.

I slip out of my pants and shirt, leaving me in my plain white undergarments. Actually, my blood stained the pieces of clothing so now it has red splatters on it. Guess I'll have to lie to them again.

After taking them off, I step into the water, an right away, the make up on my face starts to disappear. The water that fell felt as though thousands of tiny bullets were hitting my skin.

The blood slowly rips down the drain mixing with the water and paint from my previous encounter with the Akatsuki. Every inch of my skin was covered with large scars and the freshly made cuts. I bite my bottom lip once I see my skin. Instead of paper white like it originally was, it looked a really dark shade of purple almsot everywhere, except for the ocasional spot of normal.

I sniff and raise a trembling hand to wipe away the tears. It's hard to remember the times when Dad was actually nice and cared about me.

_"AH! Daddy! Help!" I said as I raced across the lawn._

_ "What is it sweetie?" He asked as her picked my small five year old body up. I pointed at what was chasing me._

_ Daddy holds back a laugh and shoos away the squirrel that was following me._

_ "Maybe it wouldn't have been following you around if you didn't have those nuts in your hand."_

_ I giggle and hand them over to him. "Oopsie."_

Somehow, I had found the will to smile, even if it was small. When was the last time I truly smiled? It seems that it never really happens anymore. The only time I do is when I'm with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, but been those are fake. I just wish...

No. I shoudn't be thinking like that. Nothing is ever going to change. Dad's right. I deserve to be treated like this. I deserve all of it. It's my fault that she's gone and she's never going to come back, I just have to deal with that.

I stop the water and rub the remaining tears from my eyes. I step out, letting the cold air nip at my skin and grab a towel in the cabinet under the sink to wrap around me. I tie it up and look at myself in the mirror.

My left eye was swollen and looked a dark blue. My lip had split from where I was biting down on mouth was a bloody mess, and my right eye had a huge gash under it. I had multiple bruises and cuts everywhere. Looks like he wasn't that mad today. But I could've sworn he saw the picture. Maybe it was jsut a glance. Either way, it's not as bad as yesterday.

I reach over and turn the sink on to drink some water. It swishes around and I spit it out into the sink, a lot of blood following it. Wait. I spit again and something small and white comes flying out. Great, lost a tooth.

I walk out of the bathroom and head to my dresser. I pull out some PJ's, a baggy purple t-shirt, and some basketball shorts. I inspect the damage on the rest of my body before pulling out a spare first-aid kit from out underneath my bed.

First thing I do is pull out some wipes to clean the blood that was still stuck around the wounds. they all seemed to have stopped bleeding except for a huge gash that I could feel from under my shirt. I'll probably have to take care of that first.

I pick up a needle and string and take my shirt of to show a large cut on my side that had a lot of blood pouring out of it.

Nothing I haven't dealt with before.

I bring the neede in and slowly start to close it up.

(Time Skip)

There, that's , I pick up some gauge and attempt to wrap it around my stomach to cover all the cuts. An involuntary flinch comes from me as I wrap my back. My guess is that the burn from yesterday had gotten worse. Burns are what I have no clue how to fix. I can deal with gashes, bruises, scrapes, floorburns, and any other type of injury, just not burns.

Guess it helps when one of your friends is studying to be a doctor. *cough* Sakura *cough* Sorry, she won't let me tell anyone.

I place bandages and all of my cuts on my body, overlapping some old ones and I walk into the bathroom.

Looks like the cut underneath my eye might need some stiches. Guess I need the needle again.

I carefully prepare it again and bring my face as close to the mirror as I could and start to sew it up much like I did earlier.

My whole body hurts so much, but it's not like there's anything I can do about it. It doesn't even effect how I move around anymore, like my body has gotten used to the intense treatment that I'm given. It's sad really.


	3. Normal Night

Chapter 2

I squint my eyes when the light from the fridge hits my eyes. Since when was it so dark?

I look over at the window, and sure enough the full moon was sitting high up in the sky. The day went by pretty fast. I must have spent a lot of time cleaning. Not like it matters. I turn my attention back towards the fridge.

There wasn't a lot of food in there, but plenty of ice packs and water bottles. I pull out a water bottle and icepack and place them on the floor besides me.

I look back into the fridge and hesitantly reach for the apple I placed in there earlier.

_"Fat Brat. Don't you ever think of those poor hungry children out there, no, guess not. It's not like you need to worry your pretty little head over it."_

I bring my hand back and instead grab a small piece of bread 1/3 of the size of the apple.

Gathering my things, I make my way towards my bed and set them down on the dresser. I lay down and set the ice onto my swollen eye while nibbling on the bread. I feel my eyes drop slightly and my whole body tells me to go to sleep...

_"Why are late again, Ms. Gonzales?"_

_ "I had some...family problem to attend to." I say while unconsciously rubbing my newly wrapped arms._

_ My teacher sighs, "Just go and sit down."_

_ I make my way to my seat and sit back down._

_ "Ha, yeah right. I bet she just slept late from partying last night and had to use a stupid excuse like that."_

_ "Her parents allow her to do this kind of stuff. Man, they suck."_

My eyes snap open and sit up. I still remember those words that had been one of the first few to start the bullying. That was not what happened at all. Father had gotten really mad the day before and after hurting me, I guess I kind of passed out in my room. It was one of the first few beatings I received and my body still wasn't used to the pain. I had to wrap myself early next morning and I was pretty much late.

I take a drink of my water and continue staring at the ceiling. Dad doesn't really let me go anywhere unless for school projects. So, there's really nothing to do.

Maybe I could explain a few things about myself, this is kind of confusing.

Remember how I said I was far from being a rich spoiled brat, I guess you can see why now. My Dad has been like this ever since the accident. He hates my guts because he thinks... no, he knows that it's my fault. My fault that... I'm sorry, I just can't say it.

For years, he has beaten me and yet no one knows about it. I wear long-sleeved shirts to hide my bandaged and bruised arms and I have never once wore anything that could show it outside of my home.

I've been scared to talk to anyone unless it was my friends. The only time I talk is to say thank you, or sorry. Usually the latter of the two. I guess when I stopped talking, people misread that as being stuck up. They thought i would only talk to people of my 'ranks'. As in being rich.

Sometimes I just want to point out that it's my Dad who is rich, not me. Sure, I've saved up a couple thousand dollars, but I have to hide it and only use it for supplies. Mainly medical supplies.

I've been bullied even before the accident happened.

The Akatsuki don't really make it easier, they are my personal bullies. They love to pull pranks on me and humiliate me in front of the school.

The only thing I really know about them is that they all live together. They all don't have any family except for Itachi, but he moved out since he doesn't really get along that great with his family.

But they don't know how I'm jealous of them that they don't have to deal with the things that I do. I had to grow up right when the accident happened. I had to ditch all the things I love to fend for myself. Much like them, but at least they don't have a Father to remind you that... it's your own fault...Maybe I should tell you... people say that things are easier to bear when you share them with other people...I killed my Mother.

Yes, it was me... but I still won't explain what happened exactly.

Anyways, they almost never physically hurt me, or so they think. Kisame's kick was the worst they've ever done when they know about it, but when they pull their pranks, it makes my whole body ache from all the bruises and cuts.

Sakura and Ino usually protect me from them, but they're not always with me because they're in their own club with Hinata. The Konoha 12. This school's student council. They extremely popular.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are also the only ones who know what happened the night of her death. They used to be just like everyone else actually. They hated my guts and used to bully me just like the rest of the Konoha 12 and Akatsuki. But it changed when they found out what happened a few days later.

_"Hey, Brat!" Guess that's my new nickname._

_ I turn around in locker room to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Behind them was Hinata, who looked like she didn't want to be here. Man, they didn't leave yet. I need to hurry and change._

_ "Aren't you going to change?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. They were all changed and ready to go, so why ae they waiting._

_ "Yeah, or do you have some stupid tattoo you don't want anyone to see?" Ino sneered. I looked down at the floor and I could hear Mr. Kakashi's whistle go off. Man, I got to go. Dad can't know I was late to class._

_ Reluctantly, I begin to lift my shirt, showing a line of stitches running across my stomach. The girls in front of me gasp in shock, but I ignore them and continue changing into my gym uniform._

_ "Gonzalez? What... happened?" Ino asks. I look at them with my dull lifeless eyes, before finally breaking down._

I had told them what had happened and ever since then. we've been best friends. It hurts me to see them everyday, since I always have to lie to them. They don't know what my Dad does, and the worse thing is that I always have to give them a fake smile. Never once have I smiled at school.

I continue eat the slice of bread and finish my water. With nothing else to do, I lay myself on my bed and stare up at the ceiling, but soon my stomach starts to do flips and churns itself. Without a second thought, I run towards the bathroom and place myself over the toilet, and spilling my guts out. (I think you can guess what I mean).

Looks like I can't even eat bread now. Oh well, doesn't matter. Not like any one will care if I'm an anorexic or not.

I flush and sit up to walk over to the sink to get rid of the taste in my mouth.

I walk back to my room and head over to my book bag where I pull out my sketchbook. Might as well as draw. As I flip through the book, I see past drawings that I have made. It was filled with pictures of my friends and other classmates. Even the ones that were mean to me. I plan to give this to them once it's finished and continue with my plan. I've been working on this for too long of a time to give up now/

What's my plan you ask?

Simple.

I'm going to jump off the school and take my life.

(Normal POV)

Megumi sighed to herself and soon found a clean page. She spent a little time thinking, but finally decided to draw a tulip. They were her Mother's favorite flower. As she drew, she was unaware of the tears forming in her eyes, or the smile on her face as she started at the picture.

Nor was she aware of the fact that the page she was drawing on the fifth to the last piece of paper in her book.

(Time Skip) (Miki's POV)

I put the book down once I was satisfied with the picture. It seemed good enough to me.

I check the time on my phone. Yes, I do have one, but I only use it for checking the time. I have to pay the bill, and I don't have enough to spare for other things.

I wonder if I can get some sleep. I'm so tired, I'd even be okay with the nightmares. That's another thing you should know about me. I have a very bad case of insomnia. It's rare for me to get some sleep, but when I do, it only lasts for a few seconds because of my nightmares. Maybe today will be different?

I rest my head back onto the pillow and I'm surprised to see my sight cloud up and fade...

_"MIKI!"_

My eyes snap open and I sit up right away. Yeah, sleeping... never a good idea. Don't even know why I bother.

Now, what else to do? I could get a head start on breakfast... as long as I don't make any noise. But, first, I'll have to get ready. I could just slip out of the house and just walk around or something until school starts.

I walk over to my dresser and pick out some clothes. Everything in here all have to do with the same thing, long-sleeves. I'd die if I didn't have anything long-sleeved. That's why I don't take part in Gym. Then I'd have to wear the short uniform, and who knows what will happen.

I pick out a pea green turtleneck and faded blue jeans before changing into them. I slip on my blue and black sneakers and finally walk over to the bathroom. I wonder if I still have enough make up?


	4. Only One Thing I Can Do!

Well that answers that question. Well, isn't this great. I pick up the small container and open it to look it inside. Sure enough, there was not a lot of white powder left inside. How was I suppose to cover everything up? It probably would've been smart to have bought some last week when I had time.

I'll just use what I can.

Opening the lid, I begin to dust the powder all over the cuts and bruises anywhere visible on me. I make sure to cover the stitches I got a few days ago on my forehead. Just before I'm about to cover my black eye and scar on my check, I run out of make up.

In hindsight, it probably would have been better to cover those up first. They are the worst injury on my face.

So... how am I going to hide this? Dad will literally kill me if someone found out about my 'punishment', as he calls it. I think that I still have my old sunglasses. There wasn't anything in the handbook that said we couldn't wear them, so why not? It's the only choice I have.

Eventually, after a couple minutes of searching, I find my sun glasses under my bed. What they were doing there I will never know.

Nothing was really special about these glasses. Dark blue stripes covered the main black color of the sun glasses. I knew that blue was the stripes since I was the one who put them there. Hey, I used to think having one color was insanely boring, so I went with two!

I guess I could just put a band aid over the cut. No big deal. I think I have a few extras left. I only ever use gauges and stuff like that, there's too many scars to cover with band aids.

I open the top drawer on my dresser, which was full of spare medical supplies. I picked out a dark blue band aid and placed it over the cut carefully. Funny how I can stich myself up, deal with burns, and fix a broken bone, yet I still have trouble placing a stupid band aid on my face.

"Just when you think, hope is lost,"

No! When the heck did I leave my phone up so loud!?

I dive halfway across the room for my book bag and pull out the small blue phone that I got a few years ago. It was in pretty bad condition. There was a dark sticky substance on one side of it, which happened to be the side with the cover missing. I told my friends I spilled some mud and syrup on it, don't ask, and they believed it, although I think we all know it's blood. There was a crack on the screen and it just barely worked.

But, it's the only thing I have, so to me, it's the best phone in the world.

Remembering why I grabbed it in the first place, I answer the phone. "Hello, this is Mi-Megumi." Shoot, I was about to say my real name.

Only a few people actually know my first name, I just go by my middle name at school. The only one's who know my real name is the principal, Ms. Tsunade, my friends, and the teachers who actually use a roster to take attendance.

"You know, you should really smile more. Not those fake ones. Not everyone hates them you know. You'd be surprised."

What the hell? I don't even get a chance to question whoever is talking before they hang up.

"O...k? What was that?" I question out loud.

Anyways, I should probably leave soon, unless I want to hear my Dad wake up early again with a nasty hangover. The one time I decide not to leave early, he woke up earlier than usual with a pounding headache, I got a beating that made me miss school for that day. Which, as always, led to more rumors about me.

Gripping my book bag in my hand, I slowly exit my room and head down the stairs, praying to Jashin that they don't creak. Yeah, I'm a jashinist. My Mom and Dad didn't like it at first, but they got used to it after a while. I mean, not all the way. Who would get used to the smell of dead forest animals and their daughter inflicting pain upon herself? Good thing I told them I only have to punch myself of something like that instead of cutting like I already do.

(A/N: In this, being a Jashinist doesn't make you immortal, sadly, just a longer life span. And instead of sacrificing people, it's animals.)

Not many people have heard of it, but it is a religion! Though, I'm one of the only followers left.

The only thing I have a problem with is the cursing. Really, I don't, but my Dad does. Hell, he never even accepted anything I did anymore. I used to think of curses in my head. but lately, I just can't. It's not the same as saying them out loud.

Yesterday I had made Dad's breakfast, so that marks one thing off my morning to do list. I performed a ritual the day before yesterday, so I might need to go out and find some animals today. The only other thing I have to do is get some more make up. Good thing it's Friday, I can just pick it up tomorrow, no one will even see me over the weekend, since Dad forces me to stay home.

Maybe I can stop by and see Will! His shop should be open about now, so why not? Hey, maybe he sells cosmetics. Last time I checked though, there wasn't any. Eh, I could still visit him, never hurts to ask.

Before I know it, I'm outside of my house, in front of the gates, and this time, I have my keys. Last time I'll ever climb the fence again. I've told myself before that it makes a quick get away, but then again, this is the fifth time I sprained my ankle running away from them. I've been trying my best not to limp at school, but now that I'm walking on it, I can see that I still am, just slightly.

With every step I take, a wave of pain shoots up my leg. It's obvious that if I don't get proper treatment soon, it might break. But, I guess I'll just have to suck it up. Like Dad would even waste his stupid money on "a worthless bitch like me". He'll probably tell me to just walk it off like he always does whenever I get a bad injury.

And, that's pretty much how I live my life, I would tell you more, but, I'm off to see one of the only people who tolerate me. My Godfather, my Dad's best friend, Will.

~Time Skip brought to you by Sasuke's Duck ass hair gel! comes in two colors, Sharingan Red, and Stripper Outfit White!~

"Yo, squirt! What's with the shades?" Once again, after being in his presence for who knows how long, Will has finally decide to point the obvious! That's a new record for him!

Currently, I was lifting up crates and taking them to the back of the shop. Will bought his own convenience store chain line a few years back after his business failed. He used to be super rich like Da-Mr. Gonzalez, and that's how they met and became buds, so Mr. G lent him some money to start his business all over again, so he started over with small stuff like this! Even though Mr. Gonzalez is cruel to me, he's an "saint" to the rest of the world.

When I was younger, after the incident, Will offered me a job at his store. I didn't accept at first, but a few weeks later after running low on medical supplies, I took him up on his offer. And this is pretty much where I earn my keep.

At first, Will told me to work behind the counter, but I began getting tired of being treated as a weak little kid, so I asked him for other jobs, like hauling stuff place to place, and might I add, they weigh more than I do most of the time. For the first couple of weeks, I came home with sore arms, but soon, I began being able to lift them much easier. Now they feel like nothing.

Will doesn't have a problem with me coming over this early, he knows about my sleeping problems, but doesn't think it's that serious, only because I lied and told him that the doctors said that.

But it just wasn't the lack if supplies that drove me here. Will knows how to fight in many areas and he has been teaching me since I was a kid. I thought that if I took the job, he could train me even more.

I ended up pushing myself to hard, and in the sixth grade, I had to go to the hospital after collapsing on the side of the road while walking home from the store late at night. Will blamed himself, and tried to stop teaching me, but I wouldn't let him. It took a lot of begging, but he finally agreed, but it wasn't as much training as usual.

I knew he would never train me the same way again, so I went to the gym. They didn't let kids there, but I somehow convinced them to let me join. (Don't ask how) Whenever I got the chance, I went there practiced my fighting skills. It's open over night, so I sometimes snuck out when I was extremely bored.

The only problem was that I had to be careful most of the time. If I wasn't, I could end up reopening one of my wounds. Also, I have to train in long-sleeved shirts and pants, other wise someone might see. So I'm risking a high chance of heat-stroke.

I also joined a wrestling placy-ma-jig. Don't really knows what those things are called, and a karate dojo. I'm so lucky that no one from school goes there, they are huge on this kind of stuff, but never bothered to join any of these things.

When I do work here, time flies by with Will, we talk about the most random things. There was this one conversation we had that involved a fries, toothpaste, a sledgehammer, and my Aunt Salia. (Hint: It was at her Dad's birthday party when she was younger. Post in comments if you want an extra chapter to see what had happened. Might take a while though)

Now, back to reality.

"There my friend's, she wanted them back today, and this was the easy way to remember," I say as I place the huge stack down.

"Oh, ok," is all he says before going back to his car magazine.

William Horoshima. People would've thought that he was my father. We looked so similar, down to the blue hair and grey eyes. Except his hair was a bit more purplish and his eyes a bit lighter. Unlike me, thought, his eyes aren't that color just because, he's actually blind. Honestly, some people have confused him for my brother before, that's just how young he looks. Now that I think about it, he reminds me of Garry from that game Ib.

Will was the one that introduced my parents to each other in middle school. He was friends with them both, and considered them his siblings. When he heard that Okaa-san had... passes, he dyed his hair in her honor.

The fact that we look a like comes in handy. Mr. Gonzalez doesn't like leaving the house often, so when it comes to school, Will goes as my guardian.

"That's the last of the crates, Will. Do you need anything else done?" I ask, with the tilt of my head.

Will puts the magazine down and stretches his arms, before looking around. "Hm... nothing really. It's already seven, how about you head over to school already?" I nodded and went to the back to grab my stuff.

I sling my back pack across my shoulders again and was ready to leave, but Will stopped me.

"Oi, Shrimp-chan!" I sweat dropped at the name. He has always made fun of my height! "I'm not a shrimp! Your a giant!" All he did was laugh as I walked back to the counter.

"You almost forgot this," he handed my an envelope and told me to open it.

"Will-sama! This is way more than my salary is!" I tried to give it back to him, but he pushed it back. "You did the work of at least twenty people today, keep it." I didn't get the chance to protest before he pushed me out the door. "See ya, Shrimp-chan!" And the door was promptly shut in my face.

"Hey! ¿Qué diablos, Will! ¿No te he dicho que no seguir con esto! Oi, escuchar cuando estoy hablando con usted! Idiota!" Will was the only one I was comfortable enough with to talk to like that, mainly since he's the one I've known the longest that didn't hurt me in any way.

I sighed, knowing I was going to lose this argument. With a pout, I turned and walked away, heading to my hell hole- I mean school.

Konoha isn't very far from here, just a five minute walk. Unless your me, I run all the way there. It's already seven, and I like to get there early to find my hiding spot. Hiding is the only way I can avoid people.

~Another Time Skip Because the Author is Laz-Tired from babysitting, jeez, didn't have to pound my head with your fist.~

Half an hour later, I found myself sitting in the sakura tree on a hill located on school grounds. This was one of my favorite places in the world. It was the only place I could have some peace and not worry about a thing.

I had been listening to music on my phone, but stopped it not even a few seconds ago. One song had come up, and I just couldn't listen to it knowing what it's about.

So I just sat here, staring off into space. No one could see me up here, but I could see the entire school grounds from here.

Everybody looks so... happy. Not a care in the world. Is that what it's like to be normal? I wish I could be like that. I envy them, I really do. Where had it all went wrong? I didn't ask for my life to be like this.

On those rare nights where I don't have any nightmares, I cry myself to sleep. Sometimes I wish it would all stop, and people would see my life through my eyes... but other times I know it's all my fault.

I don't even realize how long I've been zoned out, until I hear a voice.

"...12! It looks bad for us!" I recognize that voice. Kiba Inuzuka, member of the Konoha 12.

Realizing this is considered eavesdropping, I'm about to zone out again, until I hear something very interesting.

"Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are ruining what the Student Council is about. By being friends with a girl like Megumi, they're setting an example that it's ok to be like that to younger kids!" ...Neji Hyuga? I've never heard him talk like that. But wait.

My heart drops. Are they saying what I think they are saying?

"So everyone agrees?" Sasuke? What's going on? I finally look down below me to see the entire student council. Don't they see me? Or are the too busy to notice? At they position they're at, they should be able to see me clearly.

Naruto, the president, begins talking. "Ok, it's been decided." His voice sounds a tad bit... sad? "If Sakura, Ino, and Hinata continue being friends with Megumi Gonzalez, we will be forced to remove them from the Konaha 12 and replace them with the transfers from Suna Academy."

Suddenly, it feels like I'm drowning. My lungs won't let me breath. My limbs won't move. Every amount of energy I had this morning leaves my body. Until it all starts rushing back at once.

They... how could they do this to them!? I thought they were all close friends! Those three love being on the student council, they told me so themselves. They worked hard to get there and it gets taken away from them just like that?!

I... I-i can't let this happen... but there's only one thing I can do.

I jump down before they can get a chance to leave, scaring them all, making them jump back. Naruto even fell down. TenTen was the first to recover.

"G-gonzalez? What the hell where you doing up there!? Eavesdro..." She trailed off once they all saw my face. It was empty of all and any emotion.

"Don't bother," I spat out, with as much venom as I could muster. "If it means you'll leave them alone, I'll never speak to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata again." And I... ran away.


End file.
